poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Hale
Molly Hale is a little girl from the town of Greenfield, with her father, Professor Spencer Hale. Her mother disappeared some time ago and her father is often away studying ancient Pokémon. Molly’s father was good friends with Ash Ketchum's mother when they were in school, and Molly and her parents visited Pallet Town when Ash and Molly were both very young. After Molly's father went missing during an archaeological dig, she makes a wish that her father would return. The Unown her father had accidentally discovered reacted to Molly's wishes and imagination and created an Entei. Believing the legendary Pokémon her father had told her stories of is in fact her father, she continued to imagine and the Unown made her dreams a reality. The mansion and surrounding fields were transformed into crystal formations, impenetrable to outsiders. Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, and Ash's mother arrive in Greenfield and witness the transformation. Seeing Ash's mother on television, Molly wishes for her own mom, and Entei proceeds to kidnap Delia Ketchum. Ash, Misty, and Brock make their way to the interior of the crystal formation to rescue her, but are confronted by Molly who wishes to battle them. Brock is the first to take on Molly, but her dreamed-up Pokémon are much stronger than even his Onix. Next to fight her is Misty, but Misty’s water Pokémon are swiftly defeated by yet more imaginary Pokémon. Whilst the battles take place below, Ash ascends the tower and tries to rescue his mother. Molly becomes upset, which causes huge spikes to shoot up from the floor. Entei appears, and Ash proceeds to battle him with the help of Charizard, who also saw Ash on television. Molly stops Entei from killing Charizard, and decides to go with the others and leave the mansion. But the Unown have built up too much energy and are out of control, which leads to Entei destroying the energy and himself. The Unown disappear, as do the crystals, and Molly’s father is returned. The end credits also show Molly’s mother returning to the mansion. Gallery Molly Hale Teenage.png MollyasPre-teen.png Molly Hale's Pokémon * Teddiursa ♂ Trivia *Her hair is similar to Peg Pete. *Molly Hale met Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie. *Molly Hale will meet Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie. *Molly Hale will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie. *Molly Hale will make her first debut in Winnie the Pooh meets the Scarecrow and will make her guest starring appearance in Winnie the Pooh and The Trumpet of the Swan ''and ''Winnie the Pooh and the Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. *Molly Hale will make her guest starring appearance in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The BFG, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Wild, Thomas' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets George of the Jungle and Thomas' Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox. *Molly Hale will join Tino and his friends in ''Tino Tonitini and the Ultimate Avengers: The Movie, Tino Tontini and the Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther, Tino's Adventures of The Invincible Iron Man, Tino's Adventures of Dr. Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme, Tino Tonitini and the Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Tino Tonitini in Hulk vs, Tino Tonitini Goes to Planet Hulk, Tino Tonitini Meets Thor: Tales of Asgard, ''and other projects. Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Kids Category:Kid Villains Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Not completely evil. Category:Females Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Remorseful characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Riders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Villains Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Heroines Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Pokémon characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Lonely characters Category:Anime villainesses Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed